Misión Imposible
by Mirajane Strauss
Summary: Ella sólo queria lo mejor para su amigo: Juntarlo con la mujer que ama, pero esa es una misión un tanto... imposible. [JerZa] Misión 3.
1. Prólogo

**¡Holaaaaaaaa minnaaaaa! Vengo con un nuevo proyecto que me está rondando por la mente desde hace varios días *-* Y es… ¡Un JerZa! ¡Hurra! *Aplausos de fondo* Ok no xD**

**Atención: ¡Contiene spoilers! Entren bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo solo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Prólogo.**_

* * *

Año X791.

En una cueva lejos de Magnolia, se lograba ver a un par de magos, era una chica pelirosa y un hombre peliazul, se veían muy tristes, el motivo: La muerte de una muy querida amiga por parte de ambos.

-Meredy, no estés tan triste.- Le habló el peliazul.- A Ultear no le hubiera gustado verte así.

La pequeña maga de enlace sensorial no paraba de llorar.- Pero, es que… No podía terminar su frase ya que volvía a llorar.

El mago celestial solo la abrazo como señal de afecto, ya que él estaba sufriendo tanto como ella.- Te diré algo.- Le elevó el rostro.- Es una promesa que le hice a Ultear, jure que te protegería de ahora en adelante, es un favor que le debo por haberme sacado del camino del mal.

-¿Eh?- La pelirosa no entendía nada.- ¿Cuándo le hiciste esa promesa?

-Hace ya algún tiempo, te protegeré como si fueras mi pequeña hermana.- La abrazó y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Fairy Tail el ambiente era más alegre, ya que desde hace una semana estaban festejando su victoria en Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; Cana estaba haciendo una competencia de beber alcohol con Wakaba, Macao y Makarov; Max, de algún modo termino siendo violado por su "amada" escoba; Natsu, Gray y Gajeel peleando como verdaderos idiotas por quien sabe qué cosa; Levy leyendo un libro, Lucy solo suspiraba, Juvia animando a Gray y queriendo entrar a la pelea, ya que pensó (erróneamente) que Natsu y Gajeel eran sus rivales de amor, Mira y Lisanna en la barra y Erza disfrutando su pastel de fresas que tanto amaba.

La peliroja soltó un gran suspiro.- ¿Cómo rayos sucedió eso?- Pensó.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, su rival de la infancia y mejor amiga se acerco a ella.- ¿Qué te pasa Erza?- Le pregunto en un tono de preocupación.

-No lo sé, es que no eh dejado de pensar en lo que hizo Ultear.

-¿Te refieres a lo que nos dijo Gray?- Preguntó la mayor de los Strauss.

-Exacto.- Dijo la peliroja.- ¿En verdad valió la pena que se sacrificara por todos nosotros?- Volvió a lanzar otro suspiro.

-Tal vez pensó que esa era la forma de expiar sus pecados.- La albina puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.- Recuerda que era de un gremio en donde decían que querían hacer el bien por todos aquellos a los que hizo sufrir.

-Pero, sigo pensando si en verdad valió la pena.- Scarlet seguía dudando.

-Tal vez no.- Dijo la albina.- Pero si es lo que ella quiso hacer, nosotros no podemos hacer algo o negarnos, ya que ya está hecho y ella ya no está aquí; quien me preocupa es Meredy, ya que ella era como su madre.

-Tienes razón. ¿Y si nos odia por lo que sucedió? _"¿Y si me odia Jellal?"_.- Lo último lo pensó, volteo a ver al cielo y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas.- Jellal.- Susurro al viento.

* * *

El mago celestial de levanto de golpe.- ¡Erza!- Grito y se notaba muy alterado.

-¿Ummm?- La pelirosa lo volteo a ver muy confundida.- Ya casi está el desayuno, así que más te vale comer.- Lo regaño y le pegó con la cuchara en la cabeza.- ¿Qué estabas soñando eh?- Le dijo en un tono un tanto pícaro.

-Auch.- El peliazul se llevo la mano a la cabeza.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque casi haces que tire la comida.- Bufo molesta y cruzo los brazos.- Aun asi no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Qué estabas so-ñan-do?

La vio y solo se sonrojo un poco.- Na… nada.- Volteo la cara para que no notara nada.

-¿Nada? Oh y por no estar soñando con "nada" te despertaste gritando Erza ¿Verdad?- Le habló en un tono sarcástico.- En verdad que no sabes mentir, Jellal.

-¿En serio dije su nombre?- Preguntó.

-Aja.- La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces no niegas que estabas soñando con ella.- Se acerco a él y le puso una cara un tanto picarona.

-Ya… mejor etto… ¡Hay que comer.- Le gritó muy avergonzado.- Por cierto… ¿Qué preparas?

-Hojas de árbol con hongos de troncos.- Le dijo inocentemente.

-¡Eso no es comida!- La regaño.- ¿Acaso quieres matarnos? Esas cosas son venenosas.

-Pe… pero… es que se veían tan ricas.- Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.- ¿De verdad que no quieres?- Alzo la mano e iba a probar un hongo (Setas en algunos Países).

-Deja eso.- Le dio un manazo que hizo que soltara la "comida".- De ahora en adelante yo buscare la comida.

-Está bien.- Hizo un puchero.- Oye.- Lo llamo.- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Erza lo que sientes?- Saco un tema que tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban discutiendo.

-¿Decirle que?- Se hacia el inocente.

-Hazte el tonto.- Entrecerró los ojos y lo miro.- Puede que sea pequeña de edad, pero soy mujer y se nota a Kilómetros que la amas.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- Seguía haciéndose el tonto.

-Si claro y yo soy Mavis.- Le dijo sarcásticamente.- A todo esto ¿Quién es Mavis? Bueno eso no tiene importancia; si no le dices lo que sientes Envejecerás y morirás siendo virgen.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas palabras?- Pregunto alterado.

-Ummm… Ya no me acuerdo.- Le dijo riéndose.

-Olvídalo.- Se dio media vuelta y salió de su escondite en busca de comida de verdad.

-Si tú no admites lo que sientes, yo me encargare de que lo hagas.- Susurro y sonrió.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el prologo, la mayoría del fic va a tratar sobre éste par de magos y quise darle protagonismo a Meredy ya que es de mis personajes favoritos; no sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener el fic.**

**Aclaro algo: Éste fic no sólo tratará de romance, también icluirá humor, ya que Meredy es un personaje muy divertido y pienso añadir muchas escenas de ella, la adoro *-***

**Me dicen que tal les pareció la idea y si les gusto o no, espero sus sexys Reviews *3***

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	2. Misión 1

**¡Konichiwaaaaa minnaaaa! Vengo de nuevo a joderles la vida (na, no se crean, solo por un rato) xD Ahora les traigo el primer capítulo de éste lindo JerZa, Protagonizado por la linda Meredy en sus intentos por unir a ésta pareja tan… extraña por así decirlo.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que se pasaron a leerla, pero en especial a estas lindas criaturitas de Mavis ya que me dejaron sus sexys Reviews: Angel dracomir, Nikko Hyuga, RubyLRed, Anubisfullbuster y Guest x2 (No se quienes son, pero les agradezco).**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo solo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Misión 1.**_

* * *

Ya había amanecido en el bello reino de Fiore, los pájaros cantaban, las rosas florecían, las personas cazaban para sobrevivir, si, todo era normal, un momento ¿Personas cazando en estos tiempos? Pero tienen magia; a lo lejos se veía a una pelirosa cargando con un arco casero.

-Maldición, tengo que atrapar el almuerzo antes de que Jellal despierte.- Elevo el arco.- Calculando viento, distancia, fuerza, velocidad, objetivo avistado.- Estaba a punto de disparar, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?- Le gritó un peliazul muy molesto.

-Cállate, no ves que me harás perder el almuerzo.- Ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

El mago celestial le arrebato el arco.- No somos salvajes Meredy, podemos ir perfectamente al pueblo a comprar comida como la gente normal, entendiste, como la gente NORMAL.- La estaba regañando.- Además ¿De qué rayos estas vestida?

La maga de enlace hizo un puchero.- ¿Por qué me quitaste el arco? No ves que nuestro almuerzo ya se "escapo", estoy vestida como una autentica cazadora, así hago camuflaje y los animales no me ven.- Estaba haciendo unas poses un tanto extrañas.

-"_Kami ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Meredy esta tan loca? Ayúdame".- _Lo pensó.- Por favor, vístete como lo haría una verdadera señorita, ya que vamos al pueblo a investigar algunas cosas.

-Está bien.- Agacho la cabeza y se fue triste.

Después de la pequeña escena que hizo la maga, se fueron rumbo al pueblo, ya que habían escuchado algunos rumores sobre un demonio que habitaba ahí.

-Disculpe señora.- Hablo el peliazul.- Estamos reuniendo información acerca de un monstruo que a estado acechando a la gente y quisiera saber si es verdad.

-Oh que joven tan guapo.- Le contesto la señora con un tono un tanto picaron.- Si, últimamente se a avistado a ese monstruo que mencionas, lo más extraño es que solamente a atacado las pastelerías.

Jellal se puso extremadamente nervioso al haber captado las intenciones de la señora.- ¿Y… a… que hora… etto… pasa eso normalmente?

-Por las tardes, de hecho creo que está a punto de ocurrir; no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Yo… etto… etto… - Lo siento señora, pero este hombre ya tiene "dueña".- Por suerte llego Meredy a salvarle el pellejo.

-Oh que lastima, ya veo que le gustan jóvenes.- Se decepciono y se fue.

Jellal lanzó un gran suspiro.- Gracias, te debo una.

-No hay de que, además yo no dije que fuera tu novia, sólo le dije que ya tenias "ama".- Le dijo burlándose.- Por cierto, te gustan maduritas ¿Eh?- Comenzó a picarle el estomago con el codo.

-C… ¡Cállate!- Le grito y estaba muy sonrojado.- Mejor vamos a investigar eso que nos dijeron.- Saco un mapa y comenzó a marcar los puntos.- Tu iras a éstas.- Le señalo.- Y yo a éstas.

-Ok, te veo en un rato más y recuerda que no estaré pare defenderte de tus acosadoras personales.- Soltó una risa, le guiño el ojo y se fue.

-Es tan infantil.- Negó con la cabeza y se fue.

* * *

Meredy había tomado rumbo hacia las pastelerías del Este, iba leyendo el mapa y trataba de recordar la información que les había dicho "amablemente" la señora.

-Ummm, si no mal recuerdo, el monstruo ataca las pastelerías por las tarde y este pueblo está cerca de Fairy Tail; piensa Meredy piensa.- Se llevo la mano a la cabeza.- Recuerdo que a un mago de Fairy Tail lo vuelven loco los pasteles, pero no recuerdo a quien.- Se detuvo un momento y abrió los ojos como platos.- ¡Erza! Eso es, a Erza le encantan los pasteles, mierda, tengo que avisarle a Jellal.- Se fue corriendo a buscarlo.

* * *

Del otro lado del pueblo, se encontraba Jellal recolectando información.- Muchas gracias.- Le dijo a un vendedor ambulante.- Ya ataco esta pastelería, entonces voy a buscar otra.- Entonces, a lo lejos se escucho una gran explosión, el mago celestial vio y fue rumbo a el origen de la misma.- Mierda, tengo que llegar rápido, solo espero que Meredy esté bien.

Cuando llego, no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡¿Cómo que ya no hay pasteles de fresa!?- Vengo a este pueblo siempre ya que sus pasteles son los mejores de todo Fiore ¿Y ahora me dicen que ya no hay?- Era una peliroja que parecía poseída por Zeref.

-Pero, señorita Scarlet, si usted se acaba de comer todos los que teníamos en existencia.- Le contesto el pastelero muy asustado.

-¿Eh? ¡Pues entonces hagan más!- Le apunto con una de sus espadas.

-¡Erza! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- Por suerte y justo a tiempo, intervino el peliazul.

-J… Jellal.- Lo miro sonrojada y guardo su espada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- El pastelero huyo por su vida cuando vio la oportunidad.

-Meredy y yo vinimos aquí, ya que escuchamos ciertos rumores de un monstruo que ataca las pastelerías y mira con lo que me encuentro.- La observo con un gesto desaprobatorio.

-Etto… no es lo que parece.- No sabía que decir.

-No importa ¿Quieres ir al lago?- Se sonrojo.

-S… si.- Estaba más roja que su cabello, se tomaron de la mano y fueron rumbo al lago que se encontraba ahí.

* * *

Meredy llego corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ya que ella también había visto la explosión, vio todos los destrozos y decidió ir a preguntar.

-Disculpe señor.- Llego con el pobre pastelero.- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Preguntó consternada.

-Un monstruo, tenía una enorme armadura y un cabello de un color aterrador.- Le contesto demasiado asustado.- Por suerte llego un chico con un extraño tatuaje en su ojo y logro "domar" a la "bestia".

A la pelirosa solo le escurrió una gotita por la nuca, ya que sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando.- ¿Y sabe para donde fueron?

-Sí, fueron rumbo al lago.- Señalo el lugar.

-Muchas gracias por la información.- Se despidió y se fue.- Con que el lago ¿Eh? Si querías estar solo con Erza, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio; será mejor que me apure y vaya a ayudarlo, ya que es un verdadero idiota y tal vez desaproveche la oportunidad.- salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

En la laguna se lograba observar la silueta de un par de personas, estaban sentados en la orilla y teniendo una plática.

-¿Y cómo les ha ido? Escuche que Tártaros ataco y destruyo su gremio.- Dijo el peliazul en un tono de preocupación.

-Ah eso.- Hablo un poco deprimida.- No te preocupes que todos estamos bien y ya logramos reconstruirlo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Sonrió y la miro.- ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti?

-¿Eh?- Scarlet se sonrojo.- P… pues bien, hemos hecho muchas misiones últimamente.- ¿Y cómo vas con tu "novia"?

-Yo… etto… etto… pues vamos bien, no me quejo ya que ella es una muy linda persona.- Contesto muy nervioso.

_-"¿No puedes decir una mentira más creíble".- _Pensó.- Me alegra que tu relación vaya bien.

-Mierda ¿En dónde está Meredy?- El mago celestial comenzó a preocuparse, ya que su compañera no daba señales de vida.

-¿Meredy?- Erza, al escuchar ese nombre, solo se tenso.- Oye Jellal ¿Tú crees que Meredy me odie por lo que sucedió con Ultear?

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte? Lo que Hizo Ultear fue por voluntad propia, nadie la obligo a hacerlo, es cierto, últimamente ha estado muy triste, pero siempre lo oculta con una sonrisa; no creo que te guarde rencor ya que Ultear nos dejo una carta explicando lo que había sucedido.

-Oh ya veo, pero de igual forma me disculpare con ella cuando la vea, ya que de cierta forma me siento culpable por lo que le sucedió.

-No necesitas hacerlo, pero si insistes no te detendré.- El peliazul la miro y le dio una gran sonrisa con un gran sonrojo.

El ambiente se había tensado entre ambos magos, ninguno decía palabra alguna y solo se escuchaba el silbido del viento.

"_Erza, te amo y quiero que seas mi mujer".- _Jellal escucho una voz que sonaba en su cabeza.- ¿Pero qué mierdas?

-¿Ocurre algo Jellal?- La pelirosa le pregunto algo preocupada.

-No es nada no te preocupes.- Negó con la cabeza.- _"Vamos Erza, admite que yo te gusto".- _Volvió a escuchar esa vocecita tan extraña pero a la vez conocida.

-En serio me estas preocupando.- Lo miro la Scarlet.

_-"Vamos, la tienes frente a ti ¿Y no quieres admitir lo que sientes por ella?"- _Continuaba escuchando a su "consciencia".- _"Erza, quiero tener muchos hijos contigo ¿Comenzamos a hacer el primero?"- _Ya se estaba volviendo loco.

-Jellal, tu mano.- La maga de re-equipamiento señalo la mano de éste.

Él la observo y vio un extraño tatuaje con forma de corazones.- ¡Meredy, ya sé que estas aquí, sal de donde sea que te encuentres!- Bramo furioso.

-Hola.- Salió de quien sabe donde la pelirosa.- ¿Cómo están?- Les dio una gran sonrisa con una cara de "soy inocente".

-Hola Meredy.- La saludo la pelirosa.- Bueno Jellal, yo ya me voy.- Se levanto y alzo la mano para despedirse.

-Está bien, te veo después y por favor avísame si sucede algo extraño.- Le dijo con un tono serio.

-Claro, yo te aviso cualquier cosa.

-Adiós Erza.- Se despidió la maga de enlace y camino hacia donde estaba Jellal.- ¿Ya nos va… mooooos?- Dio un tropezón "sin querer".

-Ahhh.- Grito el mago celestial y sintió unos labios chocar con los suyos; abrió los ojos y vio a Erza, estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-"_Perfecto, el plan funciono".- _Pensó Meredy y alzo un brazo en señal de victoria.

Ambos magos se separaron.- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.- Se disculpo Fernandes.

-N… no te preocupes.- Scarlet volteo la cara para que no notara su sonrojo.- Entonces nos vemos.- Se despidió y se fue de ahí.

Jellal miro a Meredy con odio.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Bramó furioso.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque eres un idiota que no admites de una vez por todas lo que sientes por ella.- Le contesto de igual forma.- Yo sólo te di un pequeño empujoncito.

-Un empujoncito.- Se quejo.- ¿Acaso no viste que se fue furiosa? Quién sabe si me vuelva a hablar.

Meredy sólo se dio un facepalm.- En serio que eres idiota, no se fue furiosa, se fue muy avergonzada ya que le gusto ese beso, ella ya admitió lo que siente por ti ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?

-Eso no te incumbe.- Se dio la media vuelta.- Vámonos.- Le ordeno.

Haiiii.- Ella le respondió y saco un pequeño diario.- _"Misión 1: Fallida".- _Anoto eso y se fue con el mago celestial.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos con el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que el prólogo.**

**De una vez aclaro algo: Voy a actualizar cada sábado o domingo, ya que entre la escuela, el trabajo y la flojera, no me dan tiempo para nada, de igual forma veré si puedo actualizar más pronto. Esto va tanto para este fic como para los Drabbles.**

**¿Vieron el capítulo doble de FT? Esa Wendy es poderosa, yo pensé que iba a salvarla Jellal, pero termino rescatándola Pedobear cofcof perdón, Doranbolt xD Y tambien ¿Ya vieron el especial de Erza? Me encantó la forma en que "juega" billar xD Aunque algo me dice que esa tal "Moulin Rouge" terminará uniendose al gremio ¬¬  
**

**Espero sus sexys Reviews y me dicen que tal les pareció el capítulo *3***

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	3. Misión 2

**¡Hola hola! Soy yo de nuevo para joderles la vida un rato, vengo a la carga con otro capítulo de JerZa *Gritos y aplausos de fondo* Ok no ._.**

**Les agradezco mucho, ya que el fic está teniendo una gran aceptación, pero en especial a estas lindas y hermosas criaturitas de Mavis, ya que con sus sexys Reviews hacen que me animan estratosféricamente a continuar con el fic: Titania Mars, RubyLRed, Nikko Hyuga, Anubisfullbuster, Yuuko K y XionX3.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo sólo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Misión 2.**_

* * *

"_11/09/X791"_

"_Querido diario, estoy en mi segundo intento por unir al idiota de Jellal con la dulce y amable Erza, no sé que le vio ella pero ese es su problema no mío, tengo muchísimas cosas en mente, solo espero que alguna llegue a funcionar, ya que él no termina de aceptar totalmente sus sentimientos, que Mavis me perdone, pero ya comienzo a dudar de su orientación sexual, éste va a ser mi segundo intento, deséame suerte ya que la necesitaré"_

"_Te quiere: Meredy"_

"_P.D. Anoche me comí la tarta de fresa que Erza le dio a Jellal, espero no se vaya a molestar"._

La chica cerró el diario y lo escondió en un lugar muy especial, ya que Jellal, aunque no lo parezca, es una persona muy metiche. Tomo un sartén y una cuchara y comenzó a hacer un "hermoso" ruido que se escuchó hasta el infinito.

-¡Muy bien, ya es hora de que despiertes flojo!- Se puso a un lado de él y comenzó a gritarle al oído.- ¡Vamos Jellal que se nos hace tarde!

El mago celestial se levanto de un susto, pego un brinco y se golpeo la cabeza con el techo.- ¡Meredy! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le dijo muy alterado.

-Pues es que es la única forma en que te despiertas.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Un momento ¿Te asuste?- Lo miró y no evito comenzar a reír por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Además, cualquier persona en su sano juicio se asustaría con lo que acabas de hacer.- Estaba muy molesto con la maga de enlace sensorial.

-Pero yo no me asusto.- Le contesto de una forma demasiado inocente.

-Por eso dije que cualquier persona en su SANO JUICIO y tu no cuentas en esa lista.

-¿Eh?- Oh la pelirosa era muy torpe o muy inocente, ya que no entendió lo que dijo Jellal.

-A veces no sé cómo te soporto, eres una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer de 18.- Se quejaba el peliazul; se paró de la cama y comenzó a buscar algo.- Oye Meredy.- Llamó a la chica.- Anoche Erza me dio una tarta de fresa ¿No la viste?

-N-n-no, yo no vi nada.- Le contestó nerviosa.

Fernades entrecerró los ojos y la miro.- ¿Te lo comiste verdad?

-Nooooo ¿Cómo crees? Yo NUNCA me comería algo que te pertenece y menos si te lo regalo tu novia.

-Erza no es mi novia.- Contesto sonrojado.- ¿Cómo que nunca te comerías lo que es mío? Recuerdo que te comiste un sushi que había pedido; ya que me dijiste que se había "enfriado" O la vez que te tomaste mi té porque dijiste que estaba muy "caliente" O cuando te comiste mis dulces porque eran muy "dulces".- Estaba regañando a la pelirosa como si fuese su padre.

La maga de enlace no evito soltar una risa de lo nerviosa que estaba.- ¿Yo te hice todo eso? No lo recuerdo.- Se hacia la inocente.- Pero te juro que no me comí tu tarta.

-Si claro y yo no soy un criminal prófugo que huye de la justicia.- Le dijo con sarcasmo.- Mejor ya vámonos que tenemos cosas por hacer.

-Espera.- Lo llamó la chica.- ¿No vas a desayunar?

-¿Lo preparaste tú? Porque si es así yo no quiero.

-No, yo no lo preparé, lo mande a hacer.- Se fue a la pequeña cocina y llegó con una cacerola con una comida un tanto bizarra.

-¡Por el amor de Mavis! ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- Preguntó alterado el mago celestial.

-La comida.- Le contestó una muy sonriente Meredy, para no hacer el cuento largo, ella sostenía una cacerola con un caldo burbujeante y Jellal juraba que había visto a esa "cosa" parpadear y halarle la ropa.

-¡Yo no voy a comer eso! Tíralo y mejor vamos a comer algo que si sea comestible y digerible; bufó molesto y se la llevó de ahí.

* * *

Después de una pequeña discusión que tuvo con Meredy, al fin le gano e hizo que tirara la comida, ya que la maga de enlace quería dársela a un pequeño e inocente perrito que iba pasando, por eso Jellal decidió salvarle la vida al can tirando "accidentalmente" la comida.

La pelirosa lanzo un gran suspiro.- Por tu culpa, ese pobre perrito no va a comer nada y morirá de hambre.

-No Meredy, le salve la VIDA, si hubiera comido esa "cosa" te juro que hubiera muerto frente a nosotros, así que mejor dame las gracias por salvarlo.

-Jumn, pues no te agradeceré nada.- Volteo la cara bruscamente en señal de enfado.

Fernandes la miró con desaprobación y negó con la cabeza.- Sabes, a veces pienso que tú en lugar de crecer, cada vez vas siendo más inmadura e infantil.

La maga de enlace lo miró y comenzó a soltar unas ligeras lágrimas.- P-pues tú también eres un inmaduro.- Le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo.

-¡Meredy!- La llamó, pero ya había desaparecido de ahí.- Mierda, ahora tendre que buscarla; pero mejor primero voy a investigar un poco las cosas por aquí, sólo espero que no se meta en problemas.

* * *

En una de las calles de la pequeña ciudad, iba caminando cierta pelirosa sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que si me porte un poco infantil con Jellal, cuando lo vea tendré que disculparme con él.- Se iba diciendo ella misma.- Un momento, ¿Yo disculparme? ¿Con Jellal?- Estalló en una enorme carcajada.- Si claro, mejor no le digo nada y hago como que no paso eso.

-¡Hey pelos de chicle!- La llamaron a lo lejos.

A la pelirosa sólo le dio un tic en el ojo y volteo a ver a su "agresor".- Lo miró y cuando vio quien era, se sorprendió un poco.- ¡Gray!- Gritó sorprendida.

-¿Meredy?- La llamó con duda.- "¿Cómo mierdas la confundí con Natsu, vaya si que estoy ciego?".- Lo pensó y se acerco a la maga.- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí sola y Jellal?

-No sé ni me importa.- Bufó con molestia.- Más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Ummm.- El alquimista se llevó la mano a la cabeza.- Está bien te lo diré, la verdad es que me perdí.- Comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.- Estaba haciendo una misión con el idiota de Natsu; pero de repente dijo que había olido algo y se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

-Y luego Jellal dice que yo soy tonta.- Susurró para que no la escuchara.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-¿En serio? Pues sí, así será más fácil encontrarlo.- Señalo un camino y se fueron a buscarlo.

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un peliazul recolectando toda la información posible acerca de gremios oscuros y Zeref.

-Mierda, tengo que buscar a Meredy, hace horas que no la veo y ya me estoy preocupando.- Sintió una presencia detrás de él.- ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Hola Jellal ¿O debería decirte Mistogan?- Lo llamó un pelirosa.

-Oh Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues estaba buscando algo y se me perdió el idiota de Gray, estábamos en una misión.- Comenzó a reír.

-Oh ya veo, pues si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo.

-Gracias, creo que se fue por allá.- Señalo unos edificios.- Lo huelo.- Y como si fuese un perro, se dejó guiar por su olfato.

Siguieron un camino un tanto extraño y a lo lejos vieron al alquimista de hielo.- ¡Gray! Lo llamó el pelirosa.

-Oh Natsu y ¿Jellal?- Al fin te encuentro idiota, recuerda lo que nos dijo Erza acerca de la misión.

-El pelirosa con su muy buena memoria no recordaba nada de lo que le dijeron.- Eh, no, no lo recuerdo.

Fullbuster le dio tremendo golpe, que lo sentó.- En verdad que eres un tarado, dijo que la misión era muy importante ya que fue una petición especial del maestro.

-Ah sí, no, no lo recuerdo.- Iban a comenzar a pelear, pero una voz los interrumpió.

-Disculpen si interrumpo su tonta discusión, pero ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Meredy?

-Ah, ¿En dónde está?- Gray comenzó a buscarla.- Juro que estaba conmigo hace apenas 5 minutos.

-Esa niña.- Jellal negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, tengo que buscarla, suerte en su misión, se despidió de ellos y se fue de ahí.

* * *

A lo lejos se lograba ver un par de siluetas femeninas corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¿Estás segura que es por aquí?- Pregunto una de ellas.

-Sí, yo estaba con él, pero tuve que dejarlo para ir a buscarte.- Le contestó la otra.

-Jellal, aguanta un poco más.- Siguieron corriendo hasta que vieron al susodicho.

-¡Jellal!- Gritaron las dos al unísono.

-¡Meredy!- Contesto el peliazul, pero no espero ver a la otra persona que estaba a su lado.- ¿Erza? ¿Q-q-que haces aquí?- Pregunto un tanto confundido.

La peliroja se acerco a él y comenzó a examinarlo de pies a cabeza.- ¿Estás bien? Meredy me dijo que te encontrabas en graves problemas.

Fernandes se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se contuvo de lanzarle un gran grito a la pelirosa.- No Erza, estoy bien, no sé porque Meredy te dijo eso.

-¿Meredy?- Scarlet la volteo a ver.

-Etto… pues lo que pasa es que a Jellal le gusto tanto tu tarta de fresa; que dijo que nunca más despertaría si no le regalabas otra.- Se acababa de inventar una mentira enorme y el peliazul la miró con enojo.

A la peliroja se le ilumino el rostro.- ¿En serio Jellal?

-Eh s-si.- Contestó nervioso.

-Pues entonces te traeré otro.- Desapareció por 15 segundos y saco de quien sabe dónde, otra tarta de fresa; tenía un corazón en el centro con el nombre del peliazul.

El mago vio el pequeño detalle en el centro del regalo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- G-g-gracias.

-Por nada.- Ella también se sonrojo.

-¡Por Mavis, ya bésense!- Se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

-¡Meredy cállate!- Gritó avergonzado el mago celestial.

-¡Pues, es que yo ya quiero ser tía, acuéstense en este hermoso suelo y pónganse a hacer muuuchos hijos.- Les dijo con un tono demasiado inocente.

-¿Q-q-que quieres decir, Meredy?- Scarlet le preguntó y estaba más roja que su cabello.

-Lo que pasa, es que a veces me toca sorprender a Jellal haciéndole "cariños" a mis muñecos de felpa, está soñando y piensa que eres tú.

-Shhhh cállate.- Le dijo Fernandes más rojo aun que el rostro de Erza.- No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice.

-Claro que se lo que digo.- Bufó molesta la hija de Ultear.

-Mejor ya vámonos.- Se acercó a Erza.- G-gracias por la tarta, prometo que la comeré con mucho gusto.

-No hay de que.- lo tomó del rostro y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.- Nos vemos luego, estaba súper roja y se fue corriendo de ahí.

El peliazul estaba en shock, pues no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Ves, Erza si te ama, tú eres quien se hace el tonto.- Lo regaño la maga de enlace.

-No lo creo, yo pienso que la estabas controlando e hiciste eso a propósito.

La pelirosa lanzo un gran suspiro y se dio un grandísimo facepalm.- Si Jellal, yo la controle.- Le dijo con sarcasmo.- "_Creo que para otra ocasión, mejor vendre más preparada, Jellal es más idiota de lo que pensaba o sólo se está haciendo". _Lo pensó, saco su diario y anoto: _"Mision 2: Fallida". _Lo guardo y se fue corriendo tras él, ya que la había dejado atrás por lo molesto que estaba con ella.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos con el episodio de hoy, si lo sé, no tiene tanto JerZa como el anterior, pero como explique en el prólogo: No sólo incluirá JerZa, sino que también incluirá humor y muchas escenas de Meredy, pero no se preocupen, que después se vendrá lo bueno e incluirá mucho amor, arcoíris y vomitadera XD**

**¿Vieron el nuevo episodio del manga? Se terminó el capítulo y yo quede de O-O ¿Creen que Makarov active el Lumen Histoire? Bueno ya no digo nada más XD**

**Y el nuevo episodio del anime, estuvo retegenial *-* Excepto por el ending NaLu, lo siento pero es una pareja que no me gusta ¡Que viva el NaLi! Ok lo admito, Gajeel se ve SUPER sexy *Cae baba hasta el suelo* Pero nadie se verá más sexy que mi Laxus *Q***

**Espero sus sexys Reviews y me dicen que tal me quedo el capítulo, yo pienso que va a tener como mínimo 10 capítulos; ya que tengo muchísimas cosas en mente y tengo a mi cerebro trabajando con el ratón a todo lo que da (¿?)  
**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


	4. Misión 3

**¡Holaaaaaaaaa minnaaaaaaa! Vengo a la carga con otro episodio de éste JerZa (que al momento no lo parece) Cállate que después vendrán las escenas cursis.**

**Ummmm… pues en verdad agradezco la aceptación que está teniendo éste pequeño proyecto, me alegra que lo lea tanta gente y me dejen sus hermosos y sexys reviews, agradezco especialmente a: RubyLRed, XionX3, Nikko Hyuga, Guest 05/04/14, Anubisfullbuster, Angel dracomir y Titania Mars.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo sólo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Misión 3.**_

* * *

"_13/09/X791"_

"_Querido diario, cada día voy viendo más lejos las posibilidades de que Jellal vaya a tener descendencia; sus "pececitos" quieren nadar y llegar hasta Erza, pero el no quiere y sólo se hace el idiota (¿O en verdad lo es?)"_

"_Bueno, éste será mi tercer intento para unirlos, creo que cuando lo logré voy a tener que ponerle a Jellal una cadena para que no se escape; espero que pronto se de cuenta de lo que siente realmente antes de que sea demasiado tarde, deséame suerte"._

"_Te quiere Meredy"_

"_P.D. Hoy me desperté algo tarde y olvide despertar también a Jellal, espero no se moleste por ese "pequeño" detalle"._

La maga cerró su diario y se levantó de su cama, estaba agotada pero eso no impedía lo que iba a hacer a continuación; se veía que estaba buscando algo, miró en la cocina, en el baño, en las recámaras, en el jardín, hasta que se asomo a la basura y encontró su "objetivo".

-Bien esto me servirá.- Guardo lo que sea que haya agarrado y se metió nuevamente a su pequeña casa, busco a Jellal y lo vio durmiendo cómo un bebé abrazando y queriendo demasiado una de sus almohadas; tomo la rata que acababa de sacar de la basura y se la puso dentro de la ropa; soltó una pequeña risa.- Muy bien, ahora sólo queda esperar.

El mago celestial dormía plácidamente en su cama, cuando de repente comenzó a sentir que "algo" le hacía coquillas por todo el cuerpo.- _Por favor Erza, para ya, que me haces cosquillas.- _Decía entre sueños.- _Tu bien sabes que me gusta que hagas eso, pero ahorita no es el momento.- _La pequeña Meredy no sabía si reírse o quedarse boquiabierta por lo que acababa de escuchar.- _No no espera ahí no, eso no se muerde, detente…- _Fue despertando de su "hermoso" sueño poco a poco, hasta que un gran dolor lo hizo levantarse de golpe.- Ahhhhhh.- Gritó de dolor, ya que la rata le había mordido… pues ya saben donde.- ¿Qué mierdas es esto?- Agarro al pequeño roedor como pudo y lo aventó lejos de su "amigo"._- _¡Meredy!

La pelirosa contesto aludida.- ¿Y ahora yo que hice?- Trataba de contenerse la risa.- Te juro que yo no hice nada malo.

El peliazul sólo la miró con una cara de pocos amigos.- Por favor deja de hacer eso, ya que siento que un día moriré de un infarto o algo parecido.- Jellal odiaba las "hermosas" ocurrencias de Meredy para despertarlo.

-Pe-pero si yo no soy.- Le puso una cara de "ternura".

Fernandes sólo lanzó un gran suspiro.- Claro Meredy, claro, mejor vamos a comer algo pero no quiero nada de tus cosas raras por favor; esta vez yo prepararé algo. Se levanto y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

-Y ¿Qué vas a preparar?- Pregunto la pelirosa.

-Algo comestible.

-¿Algo comestible? ¿Qué acaso lo que yo preparo o compro no es comestible?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Lanzó un grito muy asustado, ya que recordaba todas esas comidas que preparaba Meredy.- Toda tu comida es rara, a veces siento que va a terminar de comerme ella en vez de comérmela yo.

-P-pero si a mí me gustan.- Se quejaba la pelirosa.- Además de que cocino muy bien.

-Si claro, cocinas muuuuy bien.- Le decía con sarcasmo.- Toma, mejor come esto.- Se acerco a ella y le dio un plato con huevos y jamón.

-Yum.- La maga agarro el plato y comenzó a comer.- Entonces Jellal ¿Cuándo le diras a Erza que te la quieres follar?

El peliazul, que estaba bebiendo un jugo de naranja, escupió todo debido a la pregunta de la pelirosa.- ¿D-donde aprendiste esas palabras?- Estaba más rojo que el cabello de Erza y un tomate combinado.

-Pues creo que una vez escuche a un mago de Fairy Tail decir eso, dijo que se quería follar como nunca antes a la persona que más ama.- Le decía de una forma tan inocente que hasta parecía una santa.

-Por Mavis, ya cállate y deja de decir eso.- Le decía el Fernandes regañándola como niña pequeña.- Mejor termínate tu comida y no hables.

-Ok.- Se entristeció un poco y continuaron comiendo; después de terminado el almuerzo Meredy salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación y Jellal se confundió un poco por la reacción de su compañera; pasado un rato llegó con un traje de baño muy provocativo.

-¿Por qué te pusiste eso?- Preguntó algo confundido el mago celestial.

-Pues porque vamos a ir a una piscina ¿Acaso olvidaste que me lo prometiste?- Vaya que no tenia vergüenza, ya que le acababa de decir otra de sus "famosas" mentiras.

-¿Yo te dije eso?

-Sí, me lo dijiste anoche antes de dormir, te pregunte como era estar en una piscina y me dijiste que no necesitabas decirme, ya que mejor me llevarías.

-¿Realmente te dije eso? No lo recuerdo, pero si te lo dije entonces iremos, yo nunca falto a mis palabras.

-¡Yay!- La maga brinco de alegría ya que su "plan" había funcionado; Jellal fue por sus cosas y se fueron rumbo a la piscina.

* * *

Iban caminando por la calle, cuando algo llamó la atención del peliazul.- ¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó a Meredy mientras veía a lo lejos.

-¿Qué Jellal?- Hizo lo mismo que el peliazul.

-Eso de allá.- Seguía señalando lo que sea que estuviera viendo.

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos y puso una mano en su frente.- Ummm yo no veo nada, creo que estás drogado.

El peliazul la ignoro y camino hacia el sitio que estaba señalando ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa que se llevo? Que eran nada más ni nada menos que el gremio más escandaloso de toda Earthland, así es, estamos hablando de Fairy Tail.

-¡Brindemos porque hemos ganado el "Daimato Enbu"!- Gritaba con mucha alegría y emoción el maestro.

-¡Aye sir!- Todos los demás gritaron al unísono.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia del Fernandes, hasta que Meredy llegó corriendo y los vio a todos, por lo que hizo lo más obvio.

-¿Qué paso Jellal?- Le pregunto al peliazul, que no había movido ni un centímetro de su cuerpo.- ¿Es Fairy Tail verdad? Voy a ir a saludarlos.- Fue caminando hacia donde estaba el maestro.- ¿Qué hay viejo?- Vaya saludo.

-¿Uh?- Makarov sólo se limito a decir eso y voltear a ver a su "agresor".- ¡Oh Meredy!- Grito tan "bajo"que hasta un sordo escucharía.- ¿Cómo has estado, en donde está Jellal?.- Por poco se le salía la palabra Ultear pero recordó lo que Mira y Erza le dijeron.

-Oh Jellal está allá.- Señalo al mago quien se encontraba parado frente a un árbol.- Parece que está en una especie de trance, o es eso o es idiota ya que no se ha movido de ahí desde que llegamos.- Se acerco nuevamente a él y le dio un "hermoso" golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Despierta!

Fernandes se llevo la mano a la cabeza.- Ouch ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Pues porque parecía que habías visto a la muerte o algo así, "aunque si vio a Erza es casi lo mismo".- Esto último lo pensó, vio hacia donde estaba fija la mirada de Jellal y efectivamente estaba viendo a Erza.- Eres un pervertido.- Le decía mientras le picaba el abdomen con el codo.

-C-cállate.- Estaba muy sonrojado por el comentario que hizo la maga.- Voy a ir con ella tú quédate aquí.

-Está bien, pero si necesitas protección yo aquí tengo unos condones.- Y saco de su bolsa un pequeño paquete.- Pero mejor no, ya que quiero sobrinos.

-¿P-pero que cosas dices y de donde sacaste eso?- Pregunto muy avergonzado pero también molesto por el comentario de la maga.

-¿Eh?- Se hizo de nuevo la inocente.- Sólo te dije que te fueras a follar con Erza porque ya quiero sobrinos.- Comenzó a arrastrar al peliazul hacia donde se encontraba la maga de re-equipamiento.- ¡Oye Erza!- La llamó.- ¡Jellal dice que quiera hablar contigo y que es algo muy importante!- Grito tan fuerte que todo el gremio escucho.

-Oh Meredy y J-Jellal.- Lo llamo con un gran sonrojo.- "¿Quiere hablar conmigo? Me pregunto de que se tratará".- Pensó.

-Pues ve a hablar con él, a lo mejor y ya te dirá lo que siente por ti y lo mucho que te ama.- Llego una albina a su lado.

-Mira.- La llamo la pelirroja.- No estoy muy segura de que Jellal sienta lo mismo que yo hacia él.- Le dijo un poco cabizbaja.

-Pffft esas son tonterías.- Le dijo en un tono casi de burla.- Se nota a kilómetros lo mucho que te ama; no te preocupes y ve a hablar con él, ya que también quiero que tu comiences la nueva generación del gremio.- La comenzó a empujar hacia donde se encontraban el par de magos de Crime Sorciere.

-O-oye.- La miró más que sonrojada.- P-pero ¿Qué hay de ti y Laxus? También los he visto juntos y a solas y no digamos que platicando eh, los he visto haciendo otras cosas.- Le dijo con un tono pícaro.- Al paso que van, al parecer serán tú y él quienes comiencen la nueva generación.

-¿L-Laxus y yo? Pero que tonterías dices.- Le dijo con una risa nerviosa.- P-pero si ni siquiera nos hablamos.

-Si claro.- Sarcasmo al máximo.- Así como tú y Laxus no follan Gray tampoco se desnuda; sólo son meras alucinaciones.

-P-pues yo.- No sabía que decir, ya que estaba súper sonrojada.- ¡Adiós!- La empujo y salió corriendo.

-¡Oye no huyas!- Le grito con el puño en el aire y dio un leve suspiro.- Bueno después platicare con ella respecto a eso.- Volteo al frente y observo al chico que le quita el sueño.- Jellal.- Le dijo en un leve susurro.

-Hola Erza.- Trataba de sonar lo más calmado posible.

-Pues yo mejor me voy ya que aquí estorbo.- Dijo la pelirosa.- Bye bye se cuidan y tengan muchos hijitos.- Se despidió agitando los brazos y se fue con los demás miembros del gremio.

-P-pues hola.- Lo llamó como pudo.

-Hola de nuevo.- Le dijo cortante.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto la Scarlet.

-Íbamos de paso cuando de repente escuche un ruido extraño y después los vi a ustedes, Meredy me obligo a venir.

-"Vaya que no sabes mentir".- Pensó.- Pues lo que pasa es que el gremio quiso salir a festejar el triunfo del Daimato Enbu y decidieron venir aquí ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

-Oh ya veo.- El Fernandes le extendió la mano.- ¿Q-quieres ir a dar un paseo?- Estaba más rojo que el cabello de Erza y un tomate combinados.

-C-claro, me encantaría.- Le dio la mano y se fueron de ahí.

* * *

Iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, pero lo que ninguno había notado era que seguían tomados de la mano e iban sonriendo; la maga de re-equipamiento lo noto y decidió alejar su mano, ya que se había avergonzado demasiado.

-Oye Jellal.- Lo llamo con un tono serio.- ¿Por qué siempre me evitas?

-Yo no te evito, lo que pasa es que no te quiero hacer daño.- La miro a los ojos.

-¿Y por eso me inventaste el cuento de que tienes una novia?- Ladeo el rostro.

-¿Cuento? Pero si eso es verdad, yo tengo novia.- Le dijo con total seguridad.

-Si claro, si tienes novia entonces dime quien es.

-Lo siento pero no te lo puedo decir, ese es un secreto que solo Meredy y yo sabemos.

-Entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué Meredy es tu novia?- Le dijo bastante molesta.- Pero si ella es como 8 años menor que tú, eres un abusivo.- Se dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero una mano la detuvo.

-N-no es eso.- Agacho la mirada.- Esta bien, no tengo novia, pero eso te lo digo porque no quiero lastimarte ya que eres alguien muy importante para mí.

-Entonces si soy importante para ti ¿Por qué me evitas?- Volvió a hacer la misma pregunta del principio.

-El lema de nuestro gremio es que no nos podemos enamorar de alguien que se encuentre en el camino de la luz.- Le dijo cabizbajo.

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué no te puedes enamorar de mi?- Lo miro.- ¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Por qué te castigas de esa forma? Incluso tú tienes el derecho de amar Jellal.- Lo comenzó a regañar.- A mi no me importa que digas que no te puedes enamorar de alguien que esté en el camino de la luz ni esas cosas; yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, que vivas por aquellos a quienes amas y te aman, que te dejes _amar.- _Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Erza yo.- Negó como la cabeza.- Lo siento pero no puedo.

La Scarlet le dio tremenda bofetada que casi le ladea la cabeza.- Eres un idiota.- Le dijo y se fue de ahí.

De entre unos árboles salió Meredy rotundamente molesta y negando con la cabeza.- Hay Jellal pero que idiota eres.

-¿Meredy?- La miro dudoso ya que estaba algo oscuro.- ¿Me estabas espiando? Bueno eso no importa, mejor ya vámonos que tenemos que ir hacia donde me dijiste.- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Aye sir.- Hizo una posición de soldado y comenzó a seguirlo.- "Pero que idiota está".- Pensó y saco su diario, "Misión 3: fallida" y se fue de ahí junto con el mago celestial.

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, lo siento sé que me tarde, pero tuve unos cuanto problemas que tenía que resolver y me tenían de emo en mi casa. Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vuelta (A nadie le importa) Cállate consciencia XD **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya que yo disfruto escribiéndolo y me inspira demasiado el que lo lean y me dejen sexys reviews ^^**

**Oh por Mavis ¿Vieron la portada del capítulo 380? ¡Me encanto! ¡TE AMO MASHIMA! Ya que eso confirma un poco más el LaMi en el manga *-* Y el capítulo 381 me dio directamente en los sentimientos *Va a una esquina de su casa a llorar* Vaya pasado de los hermanos Strauss, Mira sufrió tanto ;-; Yo quería que ella venciera a Zayla pero Mashima dijo que NO ya que Elfman llego a su rescate, sólo espero que él no sea quien le gane si no la mayor de los Strauss; ya que aun sigo con la esperanza de que saque un nuevo demonio y se me haría demasiado absurdo que él le gane, ya que Zayla le metió una buena arrastrada a Mira y no creo que Elfman sea más fuerte que ella.**

**Respecto al anime, el capítulo 177 no me gusto tanto, sólo el final ya que fueron las presentaciones de los gremios y el 178 me gusto un poco más (al fin el anime se parece más al manga, ya que no meten tanto relleno como antes) Ya quiero ver la pelea de Gray vs Rufus *-* (Aunque ya sé que sucede) Pero no hay nada mejor que verlo animado.**

**Tratare de subir el otro capítulo mañana (Si es que no te da flojera ¬¬) ¡Cállate! Ya que ella es muy poderosa y cuando se apodera de ti no puedes hacer nada para enfrentarla XD**

**Espero sus sexys reviews y me dicen que tal les pareció el capítulo *3***

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


End file.
